the_world_of_corpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
Gnomes In the days of Old, the Gnomes were wizards and tinkerers, curious dwellers of forest and rock. When the age of Men and Elves dawned, they saw before them only the destruction of their homes, and the abandonment of the natural world they loved so. Together with the few remaining Elves and Druids, they moved the wooded city of Mereda into a separate plane. Since the collapse, a few adventurous Gnomes have returned to Corp. through their hidden portal, to reclaim their ancestral lands, and to spread once more the balance with nature. Gnomish Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Gnomes mature at the same rate as humans, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years; there are even rare instances of Gnomes living upwards of 1000 years. Alignment. Gnomes are most often good. Those who tend towards law are sages, engineers, researches, scholars, investigators, or inventors. Those who tend towards chaos are minstrels, tricksters, wanderers, or fanciful jewlists. Gnomes are good-hearted, and even the tricksters among them are more playful than vicious. Size. Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall. Your size is small. Darkvision. Acustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and dark light as if it were dim. You can’t discern colour in Darkness, only shades of grey. Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Languages. You can speak Common and Gnomish, and you are literate in Gnomish. The Gnomish language, which uses Dwarvish script, is renowned for its technical treatises, and its catalogs of knowledge about the natural world. Subrace. Two subraces of Gnomes are found on Corp.: Planar Gnomes, and Hidden Gnomes. Planar Gnomes The Planar Gnomes, sometimes referred to as City Gnomes or Meredan Gnomes, are curious and inventive folk with a natural ingenuity beyond that of their cousins on Corp.. Despite this, they are often naive, having lived most of their life in the safety of Mereda. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Artificer’s Lore. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or non-Oldtech devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you would normally apply. Educated. You may learn an additional spoken language, or you may become literate in a written language of your choice. Tinker. You have proficiency with tinker’s tools. Using these tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep it functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, chose one of the following options: ''Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or Soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a Candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Hidden Gnomes The Hidden Gnomes, those who chose not to leave to Mereda, or who have settled back on Corp., after the collapse, are quick and have a knack for stealth. They are skilled illusionists, hiding their towns in plain sight, using illusion and trickery to mask their escape should they be detected. These Gnomes have also befriended the animals of the forest, and rely on them for information about threats that might prowl their lands. ''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by1. Natural Illusionist. You know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Speak with Small Beasts. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Forest gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. Category:Race